


To Scratch an Itch

by whatnobrono



Series: Hornywatch [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Jesse McCree, Alpha Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reyes looking to get dicked, puppy eager mccree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatnobrono/pseuds/whatnobrono
Summary: Alpha Gabriel is pissy and down right horny during a blackwatch routinal training session. Alpha 'crushing on leader' McCree doesn't know what he's fallen into.





	To Scratch an Itch

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun RP I had with a friend,  
> I played Gabriel [marked in Italic] and they played McCree.
> 
> Sadly we never were able to continue or finish it :(

 

Stepping into the locker rooms adjoining the Overwatch communal training arena, McCree strolls to his assigned locker, grouped off with his Blackwatch cohorts toward the back wall. He unzips the front of his hooded sweatshirt, shrugging off the garment and heaving a breath. He'd been anxious about the training session schedule, as often as they had happened before. But this time, things were different. He had realized just recently of the depth of his feelings for his commander. Thinking of being so close, grappling, close enough to feel his pulse, his breath. Boners were not entirely professional when you were meant to be focused on honing close combat skill. McCree was downtrodden by the overwhelming pressure to keep his feelings contained. Could Reyes see him as more than an underling? He didn't think so. The man had always been positioned as a savior to him, a father figure in some ways that other Overwatch agents commented on... He wasn't sure if his unspoken emotion would tarnish what they already had in mutual respect. He sighs again, and tugs his black undershirt snug down his front, approaching the door leading to the training grounds.

 

_Reyes stands at the training mats meant for close to close combat, he's waiting for his underlings to join him. He feels restless though, more so then usual, his arms are tightly crossed, his brows are heavily down over his narrow eyes, foot thumping impatiently against the gymnasium floor. He really feels like a spring ready to snap, morrison didn't help this morning, so much bitching that it was giving him a headache. Wearing a plug wasn't helping at all either. He picked the wrong time to wear one thats for sure. He just has an itch that he needs to desperately scratch but that'll have to wait as he glares towards the stench of eager hormones filling up the room, they are ripped and ready for a fight between comrades._

 

The second he reaches the group, McCree is overwhelmed by the sensing of frustration from his Commander. Aside from time spent allowing him to be hyperaware of body language and expression, the former subtleties of Reyes' scent had become somehow stronger and much easier to read. It was simultaneously thrilling and terrifying to McCree, making him wonder just how easily Reyes could scent him. He joins the formation, standing at attention, eyes raking over the Commander's rigid stance... admiring the clinging fabric of his training gear against his toned form.

 

_Reyes looks down the roll and barks out with all teeth, 'alright you dogs, which of you'd like a time on the mat?! cus it sure REEKS like every one of you is up for a fight!' He looks on with a knife like stare at the group till 'Mondosa, richard, get your asses on the mat' The air already starts to thicken with heat and sweat as the fight begins and the rest watch on. New pairs start grappling each other as Reyes looks on with the group, standing with them and continue to subtly thump his foot against the flooring._

 

McCree subtly side-shuffles next to Reyes, casually bumping his shoulder in quiet regard. "Hey, you doin' alright, Boss? Seem a l'il out of it..." He murmurs, keeping his eyes forward on the current match. He mimics Reyes in crossing his arms, but side-eyes at him, keeping eyes on the man.

 

_'eyes forward, pendejo.' Reyes all but growls out, as he keeps his glare fixed on the grappling bodies out in front of him while his mind is on other things. Like him trying to add up when his last rutt was. and why his body is responding to the air of the room and now the heated body of mccree._

 

McCree chews his lip, shuffling awkwardly. "Yessir." He can feel and smell the tension off of Reyes, something in his core riling up. He wills his mind to stay calm and focused, but the presence of his object of... affection proves that toe be quite trying.

 

_Reyes eyes the groups, his nostrils flare from the stench of it all. Frowning and noticing how much time has passed that haft of the recruits have finished their tussle.'looks like its your turn, mccree'_

 

"Alright... Who am I pairin' with, Boss?" McCree stretches outsome, limbering up and flexing out his legs. He steps onto the mats and assumes a ready stance, looking to Reyes for direction.

 

_'dealers choice.... since you’re so eager to get started...you can pick'He glances over to the other faces, they all seemed really ready to PLAY with mccree._

 

"Oh,, that's a treat... Lessee..." McCree glances around the group needlessly, making a show of sizing up his cohorts. His eyes travel back right onto Reyes, a smirk spreading into a grin on his face. He points his finger. "I think I'll have you."

 

_The group makes howling noises and a few cat calls after mccree’s call then quickly quiet when Reyes turns his head at them. 'you think your tough shit don't you mccree? choosing your commander out of everyone. just like a mutt...' Reyes grins wicked will fangs and stomps over towards mccree. The group sticks tight together and wait in anticipation and excitement towards the fight._

 

McCree readies into his fight stance, gaze hard and focused on Reyes, willing his hormones to not give away his internal distractions. "This mutt came at’cha fighting from the beginning, Boss... Only fair for me to want to show off much better my... heh, skills have gotten..." He curls a hand into a fist to punctuate his suggestion., shooting in a charming wink for good measure.

 

_The corner of Reyes mouth twitches into a tiny smile, maybe this is the itch he needs scratched. 'Alright kid, let’s see what you got' Getting into an a equal fighting stance, he waits._

 

McCree practically lunges for him, forgoing any actual method he had had planned for his approach. He grasps his bulky arms around Reyes, attempting to get him into an immediate sleeper hold while wrapping his legs at the man's hips. Those hips he'd gripped in too many dreams...

 

_Reyes anticipated a reckless move from mccree, before the hold could tighten, reyes uses his skull to bash mccree back and off balance, at least to draw some distance away from the unkempt stallion, 'heh, you gotta try harder than that punk!' reyes eyes were a blazed with excitement._

 

McCree goes in for another tackle after recovering from the defense. "Can't keep me off for too long, Boss..." He smirks, resisting the riling feeling of arousal from the challenge presented. Attempting a suplex, he braces his arms around Reyes' waist, hesitating for a long moment before trying for the throw.

 

_With that moment, Reyes grabbed it, literally, grappling at those big hairy arms and using his weight, he managed to toss mccree. The crowd started to cheer, maybe even making bets? the thrill was sure flowing though everyone, including Reyes, though he should start being more careful with his movements, that last move brought the plug to press a little too snug inside him._

 

Huffing his breaths, McCree was a little slow to his feet as he pushed up of the mat, visibly staggering from the exertion. Was his spirit beat? No. He was fueled by his pride, his silent rage of desire. Majorly the latter in this moment, but no one had to know. God, he hoped. But he'd noticed something. A bit of a clench the commander had made... as he straightened after taking McCree down... Certainly suspicious, that. It wasn't pain, was it? No... He'd have to investigate. "Now don't think you're betting on a losin' dog here..." He growls, smile still returning to his face as he squares up to make a strike.

 

_Reyes was getting fed up, he stayed with his fists clenched, nostrils flared and waited till mccree was in reach,mccree was a lot heftier than he was, a fine filled out fit for him, butReyes could still win with standing strength, grappling himself against mccree, he let him use his weight to fall them over but switched so mccree landed on the mat underneath and Reyes on top, his giant thighs pins themselves down against mccree’s arms at the shoulders and a hand lashed out at mccree’s thick wind pipe. He did not squeeze, but gave a warning as he glared down menacingly into mccree’s eyes, holding with his strength and emotion as his puffy rim involuntary sucked the red plug snug tighter inside._

 

At the contact of the strong, broad hand on his throat, McCree struggles to hold back a strangled groan. He bites his lip hard, face immediately reddening as his hips cant up against the backs of Reyes' gorgeous, muscular thighs. The mere weight of them keeps him from moving too far, thankfully. McCree would have outed himself here in this moment; such a vulnerability might've had even worse repercussions than simply taking a loss in the fight.

 

_Reyes pants through his nose, sweat falling down his face while he internally bites down on his own tongue, the fucking plug, the itch isn't getting scratched, he's just getting suffocated by it.Eyes flickering towards the obvious display of the low alpha beneath him, should he say....acting submissive? mccree was getting his jollies going, the whole room could feel it, Reyes bend down low, hand gripping at his jaw as he growls out. 'Hit the showers, smartass, you've lost.' Fangs baring as he lets himself enjoy the solid weight between his thighs before he gets up and barks orders towards the group to go get showered._

 

McCree scrambles to full height, stomping away to the locker room as quickly as he possibly can with his growing erection between his legs. He's silently thankful for the cut of the particular sweats he's got on, the drop crotch aiding in at least mildly camouflaging the bulge from his crotch. He rushes quickly for a private shower stall, grabbing for a towel on the way. The door shuts behind him with a less than subtle snap and he puts the cold water on instantly. It would ultimately do nothing for him for the restof his day, but would distract long enough for an easy exit. Blessedly long enough to get him back to his quarters. He hoped that his frantic behavior would hold a facade of angry frustration rather than the reality of his frustration.

 

_Reyes waited for the rest to finish showering up as he head to the near empty locker rooms, usually he'd just head back to his own quarters but the sweat and thickness of smell is clinging to his skin and needs a quick wash, with the showers empty he feels bold and less caring to give a shit that the plug is still inside, he strips and goes to wash up._

 

Feeling just a little fresher and calmer than before, McCree exits his stall, having been standing in there for a good five minutes or so even after shutting off the water just to control his breathing. He hears a nearby shower just down the corridor start on, curiously following the familiar musk that was drawing him in. Having a peek at the communal shower area, he was met with the heavenly sight of well toned buttocks, and those gorgeous thighs again, now bared completely for him. All of his efforts are for nothing now.

 

_Even under the shower head, Reyes could smell the waft of eagerly young hormones filling the empty room, he growled 'Agent Mccree....' this wasn't helping one bit, he was so tightly wound, his pucker continually suckling against the plug, wish for something bigger.... craving something .more satisfying ... his body was raiding heat and it was betraying him. 'what are you still doing in the showers?'_

 

"Shit, sorry, Boss..." McCree's eyes caught that stiffness if his Commander's form again, catching sight of the stark red color of the base of the plug for a split second. His brows arch up in realization, face flushed immediately, half-chub growing in seconds now. Coming closer now, he could scent the heavy arousal coming off the man beneath the scents of soap suds and shampoo that had been overwhelming his ability to focus for that moment, his brain having been overdone by the sight of Reyes alone.

 

_Reyes fully turns his body towards mccree, body on full display with a raging hard on, eyes never leaving there narrow pissed off way as he stares mccree down, stomping his way forward and shoving mccree against a locker wall. Growling behind clenched teeth.'Get Dressed. Head to My Office Agent Mccree.' Leaving mccree there, he goes to get his clothes on and leave. Maybe the punk will be useful._

 

McCree waits before he's certain he's alone to even bother moving to get dressed. He had nearly come from the touch of the commander... again... Taking yet another moment to cool down, too distracted by his racing thoughts and impulses, he finally dresses in his fresh gear, gathering his sweaty, reeking training clothes into a duffel before taking off to Reyes' office, head hanging to avoid any eye contact.

 

_Reyes thought to cut the formality, he needed to get dicked, reamed good and proper. Mccree was interested, he smelled it, felt it, saw his damn chub twitch with interest. Even though they are both Alpha's and Reyes enjoys getting dick more than receiving, its just surprising that mccree isn't questioning, maybe he just young, dumb and full of that creamy load.Those were some hefty balls the kid had, Reye thinks while he gets in position on the bed,arms criss cross, resting his head on them, naked from the waist down, ass on full display, plug gone, hole soft and buttery, in a position of a willing 'omega'...._  


End file.
